custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame (Malechi Perez's version)
Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame is a Custom Barney film. It was also a preschool Disney/Nickelodeom film. This was released in movie theaters at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, USA in the United States on Friday, May 2, 1997. Then it was released on VHS and DVD on Friday, November 21, 1997. It was Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Little Airplane Productions and Lyrick Studios. This was also another preschool Disney Renaissance film. Plot Linny the Guiena Pig discovers the bells that belong to a place which is Notre Dame. She rings them every day that bring the city to life. Later, he met Rocko (from "Rocko's Modern Life"). Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Linny the Guiena Pig *Turtle Tuck *Ming Ming Duckling *Super Mario *Yoshi (Charles Martinet) *Mickey Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Rocko *Jafar *Thomas the Tank Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *James the Red Engine *Percy the Small Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Duck the GWR Engine *Donald & Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines *Oliver the GWR Engine *Lady the Magical Engine *Diesel 10 Songs #Being Together #Just Imagine #The Bells of Notre Dame #It's the Time of My Life (sung by Linny) #Happy Dancin' #Topsy Turvy #A Friend Like You #Try and Try Again #We Did It #I Love You Barney comes to life transcript taken from the Late 1990 Backyard Gang video, "Barney's Best Playtime Fun!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 *SuperMalechi will add moe words for the whole transcript right now. *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Luci: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Adam: It must be... *Rupert: Could be... *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Me! *Michael: *Kids: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: That's me! Hi kids! *Amy: *Barney: You're right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got more thin circled, the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2, which it was Pitch 5. *Amy: And you look more better. *Barney: I am. Hi everybody! What are you doing? *Michael: *Barney: *Luci: Notes *Barney has his Season 3 and 2002-2004 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 2006-2008 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 2006-2008 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The Riff costume and voice used in this movie was also seen and heard in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Monsters Inc". *The Linny voice used in this movie was also heard in "Save The Panda". *The end credit music is the same from "James & The Giant Peach". *The shape is the Barney costume from "On Again, Off Again"s nose is square and is a bit longer. *The sizes of eight green spots on the Barney costume from "On Again, Off Again's" back were three large spots and five small spots. And Also the pattern is two small ones up high on his upper back, three large ones on his lower back, and three small ones on his tail. And Also the Barney costume from "On Again, Off Again has a long skinny tail comes out of his back on his spine above his bum, and It's curly like a curly frie because *The same top hat, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and happy tap dancing shoes that Barney wears for a happy tap dance for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". *The same cane stick that Barney holds wears for a happy tap dance for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". *Before the song "Happy Dancin" starts, Barney uses his magic to put his happy tap dancing shoes, top hat, tuxedo jacket, and bow tie appear, and his cane stick appear. Then, After Barney uses his magic to put his happy tap dancing shoes, and a cane sick appear, Barney wiggles his toes in his happy tap dancing shoes, which makes lots of tapping sounds on his happy tap dancing shoes. *The parts of Barney's happy tap dancing shoes are the same ones from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" including the white parts covered his ankles, and the black parts covered his toes, and the soals of his feet. *In this home video, It does not have laces on Barney's happy tap dancing shoes are the same ones from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". Only just *The shape on top of Barney's top hat is the same one from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again is round. *In this home video, Barney does not wear cufflinks, and many others for a happy tap dance for the song "Happy Dancin". *The preview for this movie is announced by Sandy Duncan as Michael and Amy's mom who works at Texas, USA in the United States. *in the Custom Barney 1993 Season 2 home video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on Saturday, May 1, 1993, the color of Barney's city bus driver's hat from Mario's city bus driver's hat from the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "Let's Go for a Ride!" was *The next Barney home video, "Barney's Friendly Playtime Fun!" released on Saturday, May 3, 1997 would have "Wishbone Tail in Twain" preview. *When Linny yells "Nooooooooo!!!!" as she runs to save Rocko, the sound clip is taken from "The Bigger the Better". *During the "Diesel 10's Demise" scene, the "Rhino" soundtrack is used. Theatrical trailer *(the Walt Disney Pictures 1990 logo and the Nickelodeon splat logo is shown) *Mark Elliot: Coming to theaters this May. This is a story how Linny from the Nick Jr show "The Wonder Pets" discovered the bells of the Notre Dame. *(cut to a scene of Linny with a cartoon bird animated by Disney) *Linny: If I decided to fly. (The bird flies off) Oh, this will be it. *Mark Elliot: Every day, she rang the bells that brought the city to life. *Goofy: (singing) Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! *Mark Elliot: Along the way, she met Rocko from the Nickelodeon show "Rocko's Modern Life". *Rocko: You're not hurt, are ya? *Linny: No wait! *Rocko: By the way, great mask. *Mark Elliot: And, Barney reminded her of her ways to live her life well. *Linny: (singing) It's the time of my life, so live it well! *Mark Elliot: And to hang out in the town of the Notre Dame. *Barney: Nobody wants to stay cold forever! *Rocko: Come with me! *Linny: You're right! I'll go! *BJ: This is exciting! *Mark Elliot: Also, her world turned Topsy Turvy! *Man Chorus: Topsy Turvy! *Mickey Mouse: Sit! *(Pluto sits down, but accidentally shoves Donald Duck down to the puddle of water) *Mark Elliot: Join Linny, the leader of the Wonder Pets, as she has an exciting time at the Notre Dame. (Rocko throws a dodge ball at the wall, nearly hitting Mickey and Donald Duck) And to live the adventure. *Donald Duck: What a guy. *Donkey Kong: Arrest him! *Linny: Noooooo!! *Donkey Kong: How dare you define me?! *Barney: Linny, I heard that you saved Rocko from Diesel 10! *Mark Elliot: Walt Disney Pictures presents, a Nickelodeon Movies film, a all new masterpiece. *Barney: In fact, the Notre Dame is a special place. *Mark Elliot: The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame. Coming to theaters May 2nd 1997. Happy Dancin" Transcript taken from "Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame" released on Friday, May 2, 1997. *Barney: Well, I will put on my dancing shoes and hat. (goes in the magic place) *BJ: Linny, I wonder what Barney's up too. *Linny: Me too. * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes Quotes 1 *(after the opening credits, at the Notre Dame town, Barney appears on screen and greets us) *Barney: Hi there everybody! I am so glad to see you again! We are gonna have fun today! Quotes 2 (About Linny's "The Time of My Life" Song) *Barney: Linny, the best thing is to remember the time of your life. *Linny: That's right Barney. *(music starts for It's The Time of My Life") *Linny: (speaking) I can remember it a lot. (Singing) Once a town, special town, "The Notre Dame". (climbs up a toy sailing boat in a water pool) It is so, really fun, (begins riding on the boat) who would care. Without any evidence. *Lady Chorus: (singing) It's so amazing. *Linny: (singing) And it's got lots of things. *Lady Chorus: (singing) Some people like it a lot. *Linny: (singing) like your common sense. *Lady Chorus: (singing) It'ss highly over-rated. *Linny: (singing) (as the boat slides down a water hill) I ring the bells every morning. It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well We may only go around one time As far as I can tell. (boat stops and she jumps off and walks down a mountain hill) It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life so live it well. Like the other all, I started small, then I grew. When the time came, I know, what to do. I love to watch things grow all day. *Lady Chorus: (singing) You like to eat food. *Linny: (singing) And to have fun things here. *Lady Chorus: (singing) This is part of the world. *Linny: (singing) (as she arrives at a underground world) And to be friends forever. *Lady Chorus: (singing) And we can find a way to save the world. *Linny: (singing): We can, do anything. It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well We may go around one time As far as I can tell. (She goes through a pipe and arrives at a world of bushes) It's the time of my life so live it well. Isn't it a bit surprising. How ones fortunes ebb and flow. And only to the enterprising. Does the magic fortune cookie go. Believe me, It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well. (she sits at the edge of a bridge) We may go around one time As far as I can tell. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life so live it well. (music ends) (speaking) Ahh, this is so bright. The sun shines, the birds sing and the grass grows. All of my life. Quotes 3 *Linny: (while Topsy Turvy is heard in the background) (at the tent, she slips on a toy car) Whoa! (falls on her side in a pool of tar) *Linny: Oh, no, Linny! Are ya alright?! *Linty: Yes. *Rocko: You're not hurt are ya? *Linny: No wait! Wait! *Rocko: See? No harm done! (sprays the tar out of Linny with water) *Linny: Thanks. I am fine, you were right. I'll be careful next time. *Rocko: You sure will. By the way, great mask! Quotes 4 *Diesel 10: Rocko will be burned away! This will be where he belongs! (Takes out a fire stick) *Linny: (screaming) NOOOOOOO!!!!! (rushes after Diesel 10, and unties Rocko) Don't worry, Rocko, you'll be safe! (To Diesel 10) Time for you to be sent out! (throws a fire stick at Diesel 10's claw) *Diesel 10: (feels something burning his claw) W-w-what is going on?! (Punchy now catches on fire) AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PINCHY!!! IT IS BURNING!!!!! (begins running off) BUUURRNING!!!! AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! (finds himself in a Claw-crunching place) Uh oh! (cut to the outside of the fire area, as Diesel 10's screams are heard. *(Cut to Linny and Rocko) *Linny: This will teach Diesel 10 a lesson! *Rocko: Thanks for saving me! *Linny: Your welcome! (they run off) *(we fade to Linny and Rocko arriving at the Notre Dame) *Thomas: (whistles) Here comes Linny and Rocko! *Barney: Linny saved Rocko! *BJ: That Guiena pig is a hero! Previews 1997 WDMC print Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997) #A Special Message from Walt Disney World commercial (as seen on The Arstrocats 1996 VHS) #Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper #The Wonder Pets' Adventures of Oliver and Company theatrical trailer #It's a Wonder Pets Summer behind-the-scenes sneek preview #New from Disney Interactive bumper #The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame CD-Rom preview #On ABC bumper #Recess on One Saterday Morning promo #Coming to Video bumper #The Wonder Pets' Adventure of The Lion King! VHS trailer #Hercules VHS trailer #Belle's Magical World trailer #1996 Feature Presentation logo #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on Good Burger) #Opening Titles